1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a far-infrared radiating system employing a ceramic which radiates far-infrared rays upon heating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in a conventional type of such far-infrared radiating system, a heat source thereof is provided by an electric heater or a combustion gas produced in a burner or a catalyst unit.
The heat source employing the electric heater is disadvantageous in its operation cost. On the other hand, the heat source employing the combustion gas suffers from a problem that, since only a single-combustion is employed in producing the combustion gas, the combustion gas having heated the ceramic still remains hot and is directly discharged into the environment to cause a heat-energy loss and to make a working atmosphere hot in temperature.